David Fromansky
David Fromansky is a officer of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department in CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Background Fromansky is an officer for the LVPD for an unknown number of years who was partnered up with a rookie named Clay. During his time on the beat his badge was stolen by Stuart Gardner, Fromansky filed a report and was issued a new one. He has a couple of flags on his jacket including beat and release and some stick therapy. Season Four All For Our Country When Fromansky's badge reappeared at the Klinefield murder scene he was brought in for questioning by Captain Brass and CSI Grissom. They asked their questions and Fromanksy was defense the entire time will provoking some confrontation with Grissom. At this point he is asked to open his mouth so Grissom can take his DNA which he initially refuses but eventually allows with some persuasion from Brass. He later confronts Grissom in his car and warns him that he may need his friends to back him up but they all would be "stuck in traffic." When his DNA isn't a match they eventually find out it was Gardner that killed the Klinefields and Fromansky is cleared, despite Brass and Grissom's suspicions. While walking out Fromansky and Grissom catch a glimpse of each other on their way out. Paper or Plastic About a year after that whole incident, Fromansky and his partner Clay stop by a convenience store that is being robbed without their knowledge and he sent Clay in to buy some groceries (even telling him not to forget the ho-hos). About a minute later Fromansky hears shots and runs in after he calls for back-up only to find his partner lying on the ground dead. While he was trying to get his partner's attention a gunman named Clyde Tremmel opens fire on him with a TEC-9 and Fromansky returns fire putting two bullets in his chest. Another gunman named Jack Delver fires from the opposite side with a shotgun and wounds Fromansky in the chest before Fromansky returns fire and kills him with a shot to the head. Fromansky then sees a third shooter named Todd Hallickey and opens fire trying to hit him, inadvertently killing a cocktail waitress named Julia Reed. When the CSIs arrive at the scene he tells Brass and Grissom what happened and asks to be the one to tell Clay's wife. Later he is called back in when evidence of the third shooter isn't immediately present and Grissom and Brass suspend him pending an IAB review. He tells IAB about the third shooter and not seeing the waitress and later visits Grissom. He asks if he is going to use this to jam him up to which Grissom replies that it depends on whether he is "stuck in traffic" on the way to his hearing. Later when evidence surfaces, confirming Fromansky's story about a third shooter, he is given a commendation for his bravery and is cleared with IAB. Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Police Department Personnel Category:Males Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters